


Bet!

by Bakenshake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/F, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakenshake/pseuds/Bakenshake
Summary: Korrasami hanging out with Catradora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Bet!

Catra took a swig from her beer, nodding to Adora and Korra.

“I bet Adora could take her.”

Asami laughed, “One sword against the elements? That’s easy money.”

Catra flashed a devious grin before yelling, “Hey, Adora!”

They both turned their heads back to the table, holding a beer each. Adora raised an eyebrow in response.

Catra dropped some coins on the table. “This is gonna be fun.”

Asami did the same, adding, “It always is.”

Adora rolled her eyes. Korra smiled. Clinking their beers, they chugged them and took a seat.

“If you go into the Avatar State for this, I’m turning into She-Ra.” Adora warned.

Korra’s eyes narrowed, “I won’t need to.”

Hands locked. Elbows on the table.

Raising her glass proudly, Asami yelled, “Go!”

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing short stories and flash fiction pieces, but this is my first time ever writing fan fiction. I recently finished watching She-Ra and am losing my mind! I also wanted to draw this as a comic but eh here we are! :D


End file.
